comparative_miiverse_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
LELBeouf
LELBeouf '''(formerly '''Nostalgic) is a Miiverse Smasher that first posted in the Super Smash Bros. Series Community. LELBeouf is co-creator of''' Team Plasma and became involved in many clan conflicts. Biography Super Smash Bros. Series Community LELBeouf joined Miiverse early 2014 and posted in the '''Super Smash Bros. Community '''as a user named Nostalgic. Nostalgic was notoriously known for bypassing bans by making separate accounts, yeahing every post on the community, and posting "reviews" of cartoons. Nostalgic was involved in several protests against sexually explicit drawings, getting banned multiple times as a result. The Legend of Zelda Series Community When the Super Smash Bros. Series Community was shut down because of Super Smash Bros. 4's release, the Smashers moved to '''The Legend of Zelda Series Community to find a new place to post. Nostalgic was involved in the conflicts that occurred, defending the Smasher's rights to post on the community. Nostalgic tried to form negotiations between the two groups but failed multiple times. He was console banned after his final debate with Cold Midna. Nostalgic returned to Miiverse on his 3DS account with a new persona named Ashley, inspired by the Wario Ware character of the same name. The alternative account was used to help defend the Smashers. By the beginning of January 2015, Zelda supporter Raiden attempted to ask for help from Ashley to move the Smashers to a different community. Ashley thought of this as an insult and rejected his offer. When the Smashers began to migrate to Wii Fit U Community, Ashley was forced to move with the users. Entry into politics For a while, LELBeouf posted on the Wii Fit U Community, but he spent more time on Le Miiverse Resource Wiki. He came back as JakeStateF and changed his name to DarkHelmet when he formed a clan with Dark One, known as the SDUMCA (The Super Duper Ultra Mega Clan of Awesomeness) for satirical purposes, but eventually became involved in migrating the Smashers when the update theoretically shuts down the community. After migrating back to the Zelda community, DarkHelmet aimed to resolve the conflict between the Smashers and Hylians. He failed when the users migrated to the New Super Luigi U Community in fear of getting banned again. Team Plasma LELBeouf created Team Plasma with Dark One to get revenge of the Hylians for kicking the Smashers out of the community twice. He believed the Zelda community would be a better place so that a new generation of Smashers can be created, since he believed the New Super Luigi U Community would be too obscure for new users to join. The original plan for Team Plasma was to recruit an army and report-bomb the Zelda community. He and Dark One made Prince Edward Island Club their community base. While recruiting members for the clan, he changed his plans to "making Miiverse more exciting" and changing the identity of the clan to a joke clan for entertainment purposes. He focused on recruiting members from the NSLUC and the YouTube Community, as well as attempting to become mayor of both communities in order to "build a wall" between the communities. LELBeouf gained controversy and many users attempted to defeat Team Plasma. He didn't ask for any conflict, but his other members of clan began to report users to defend themselves. He was forced into several wars and was eventually banned by Denning '''of the '''SP Clan, seeing that LELBeouf took control over the entire clan. Legacy Despite having no access to Miiverse, Team Plasma and other clans saw LELBeouf as an inspiration for forming clans. Personality and traits Appearances Trivia Sources Notes and references External links Category:Smasher Category:Seven Sage Category:Team Plasma member Category:Miiverse User Category:Console Banned